


Trifecta

by PsychedelicDreamboat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Idol AU, singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicDreamboat/pseuds/PsychedelicDreamboat
Summary: Connor is a RK800 detective-turned-idol prototype who has one goal in mind: Garner a loyal following from the growing phenomenon which is idol androids.Kara is an AX400 babysitter-turned-idol who learns the entertainment industry is a layered maze of both good and bad intentions.Markus is a RK200 model who is a part of the band called 'Jericho's Angels'. Him and his bandmates' goal is to show the world that androids and humans can coexist together harmoniously.The entertainment industry has been rising since the introduction of androids. Now, more and more androids are trying their hand in becoming pioneering performers for their kind. What will happen when these three budding talents' paths collide?*Discontinued*





	1. Prototype

“You called for me, Amanda?” A RK800-model stood in front of one Amanda Stern, who switched her attention from her monitor to the android standing before her desk.

  
“Yes, I did,” Amanda replied crisply. “State your name and model number, please.”

  
“Model RK800, serial number: #313 248 317-51. Designated name: Connor,” The android replied. “How may I be of assistance?”

  
“I have decided to change your role, Connor,” Amanda said. “As you may know, we at CyberLife specialize in a variety of androids with different specialty skills.”

  
Connor nodded silently.

  
“As you may know, there has been a rise within the entertainment industry regarding androids. Statistics show it may be in our company’s advantage to create and distribute more androids with more skills within this particular department,” Amanda said.

  
“RK800 models were originally made to help within the police force, may I ask what role CyberLife is going to reassign me to?” Connor asked.

  
“You, Connor, are a prototype. We have not deployed you into the police field as of yet, and we will see how successful you will be in this sudden role change,” Amanda looked pointedly at Connor. “You will be reassigned to be an idol, an android whose focus is to entertain the masses.”


	2. Business Card

_Two months ago…_

Kara belonged to a company called the Downtown Dalton Babysitting Center, or the DDBC. The company hosted mostly AX models that helped with families of all kinds with babysitting duties.

Today she was helping with a regular: a little boy by the name of Eric. Both of his parents worked during the day and they took turns picking him up in the evenings.

It was a sunny afternoon. The breeze was warm and many people were out walking the streets at this time of day.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go particularly, Eric?” Kara asked warmly to the boy.

“Can we go to the park please?!” Eric said.

“Of course, it isn’t far from the babysitting center,” Kara said.

“It sure is sunny today, huh?” Eric said.

“This weather is absolutely perfect,” Kara agreed.

They headed towards the park, Eric letting go of Kara’s hand while Kara followed after him.

“Eric, stay close by, ok?” Kara said.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eric said.

“It’s fine, just remember it’s safest to stay by my side,” Kara asked. “Now, what does my little champ want to do?”

“The playground here has the best slides,” Eric said excitedly.

Kara smiled. “Then let’s go to the playground. I’ll race ya!”

“You’re on!” Eric said with a laugh.

Kara and Eric took turns going down the two slides available at the playground.

“The swings next!” Eric cried.

“Coming, coming,” Kara said as she did one last ride down the slide.

“Would you like me to push you, Eric?” Kara asked.

“I’m a big boy, I think I can do it myself,” Eric said proudly.

“Alright, holler if you need me,” Kara said, taking her place a few steps away from the swing set.

Kara watched as Eric sat himself down on the swing seat and began to struggle to move his short legs back and forth. It took all her will for Kara not to laugh at the adorable scene.

“Kara!~” Eric whined.

“Yes, Eric?” Kara said.

“I need some help,” Eric said.

“What’s the magic word?”

“I need some help, please,” Eric said.

“I’ll give you a little boost to get you started,” Kara replied.

Kara went behind Eric and gave him a firm but gentle push. She stepped back as Eric swung forward in his seat.

“Kara, look! I’m swinging!” Eric cried.

“Look at you go!” Kara answered with a smile.

She went back to her spot by his side and watched the boy as he swung back and forth, laughing each turn.

When Eric tired himself out, Kara suggested they go on a walk around the park. They walked around, surveying and commenting on the pretty greenery present throughout the area.

Eric came to a stop when they walked by a crowd of people. The crowd was huddled around a single man who had audio equipment plugged around him and a shiny red guitar in his hands. As Kara did a scan, he was doing a street performer who did audience interactions by having random volunteers finish off a lyric from songs he was singing.

Eric clumsily but steadily weaved their way towards the front of the crowd where they could see the man clearly.

“Alright, everyone, this one’s an oldie but a goodie,” The man said. “I’m sure some of you will still recognize this song, anyways.”

The man began to strum his guitar. “Do you believe in magic, in a young girl’s heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts-“

He then pointed to the onslaught of people.

It was clearly cheating but of course Kara recognized the song. It was one of her favorites.

She took a deep breath and, “And it’s magic if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old-time movie~”

The man slapped his knee excitedly before continuing to sing. The two interchanged between the breaks in the lyrics and the crowd began to clap along to the beat. When they were both done singing, everyone around them began cheering and applauding.  

Eric’s face was in awe before he began tugging on Kara’s pant leg. “Kara! I didn’t know you could sing!”

“You never asked,” Kara said playfully.

Before the two of them could continue, a woman pushed through the crowd and held out a card for Kara. “You have a wonderful voice, miss, if you’re interested, please take this.”

“Oh-um, thank you,” Kara said as she took whatever the woman offered into her hands.

“I can tell you have talent to become something _big,_ ” The woman said with a wink. “Please think about it and contact me if you’re interested, good day to you two.”

Kara nodded before looking around for Eric. He appeared by her left and began bouncing up and down. “Kara! What did that lady give you?!”

“It’s nothing important, Eric, why don’t we make our way back to the center now?” Kara said, pocketing the business card in her pants.  

“Ok, I am feeling a little sleepy…” Eric said, relenting easily and putting his small hand between Kara’s.

 Kara smiled down at the boy before walking slowly towards the park’s exit.

She tried not to think about too much, but as the duo made their way back towards the center, it felt like the square piece of plastic was burning a hole through her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Kara's introduction chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. Next up is the Jericho gang! Let me know what you think and I hope you all have a nice rest of your day! C:

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a few days and I didn't see anyone else seem to make something with this AU. Getting to make a fanfic about robots AND idols?! It's a dream come true, haha, two of my favorite things. This chapter is really short but the next one will be a little longer! Thank you, please let me know what you think. Hope you all have a nice rest of your day! C:
> 
> This was inspired by this lovely fanart post here: https://twitter.com/hewweooo/status/1013343941624647680


End file.
